mairimashita_irumakunfandomcom-20200215-history
Editing Guidelines
General Behavior Guidelines To keep this wiki a friendly community, there is to be no harassment, bullying or attacks of any kind. Any conflict or discourse that arises between users are asked to either settle it peacefully or, if absolutely necessary, to move it offsite. Admins may also be contacted for additional help. While friendly debate is encouraged, insulting or outright harassing the other party will not be tolerated. Bullying and harassment includes, but is not limited to, homophobic, transphobic, racist, sexist or otherwise unpleasant comments or insults towards another user. Behavior fitting these definitions will result in admin intervention, including removal of offensive posts and a temporary ban. Said ban may be extended if behavior continues after the initial period expires. Editing Etiquette Spam and Intentional Vandalizing 'Anonymous editing has since been disabled due to excessive vandalism. ' As a community wiki, all visitors and members are able to edit the information provided to them through the navigation bar. However, that also means that each member has a responsibility to not abuse this power. Erasing correct information, inserting spam, gibberish, explicit, non-canonical, or otherwise offensive or irrelevant information will be considered to be 'Vandalizing' the wiki. We understand that on occasion, a user may accidentally add incorrect information; honest mistakes will not be punished. However, repeat and purposeful vandalizing will be punished with a temporary ban, with may be extended if further abuse continues. Please keep this wiki as correct and accurate as possible for our community to use. Grammar and Spelling Grammar and spelling may be edited by any user at any time; currently, due to the VisualEditor's autocorrect, American Grammar and Spelling is to be used throughout the site. This is to help catch actual spelling mistakes while editing, and to keep everything on site consistent. It has nothing to do with the actual nationality of any members or admins. Summaries Because of the rapid series of changes the wiki sometimes undergoes, it is good etiquette to provide a brief summary of your changes when prompted. It can be one word, or even just the name of the section you were working on. This makes it easier to track changes to the site, and makes it easier for admins and other users to review. If you accidentally edited a page, but haven't made any changes, its fine to leave the editing summary blank. How do I edit the Background/Navigation Bar/Delete a page? Unfortunately, some parts of the wiki cannot be edited unless a user has admin rights. If you have an image you'd like to submit for the background, want to add or delete a page from the Navigation Bar, or otherwise need something regarding the formatting or structure of the wiki changes, please contact an admin. How do I find an admin? You can find an admin by typing Special:ListAdmins into the search bar at the top of Mairimashita! Iruma-kun wiki. There are currently 3 admins as of the creation of this page. To assist, the links to their profiles are below: - BritishLuxray (Adopter of the wiki as of June 2019, bureaucrat) - Mr.Cents_04 (Original founder) -Kurzawa (admin) You can contact an admin by leaving a comment on their message wall. Please check the recent activity to find the most recently active/most active admin, so that your request is received as soon as possible. *Please note that other admins not listed here may not be able to help you with your query; there are some admins who hold the title for ease of editing. Additional questions about the guidelines may be asked in the comment section of this page. Category:Guidelines